1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disk player typically used for a video disk.
2. Background Art
In the case of, for example, a video disk player, a desired picture sequence can be scanned in a fast mode while a playback image is viewed by moving a pickup in the radial direction of the disk at a speed higher than that at the time of normal playback. During the scanning, a tracking servo loop is set open for a fixed interval of time (e.g., between 5 to 10 ms) as shown in FIG. 5 and a pickup is moved in the radial direction of the disk at a speed higher than that at the time of normal playback to make the disk cross several hundred tracks. Then the tracking servo loop is closed at a subsequent fixed interval and the pickup is caused to follow the one track. Thereafter, the above operations are repeated.
If the above scanning is carried out in the conventional apparatus, the video signal, as it is, will be supplied to a CRT when the tracking servo loop is opened, as well as when the loop is closed. As a consequence, if the disk is, for example, a CLV (Constant Linear Velocity) disk, noise will appear on a picture plane because synchronizing signals in video format signals on tracks adjacent to each other are not correlated. The thus generated noise will spoil the view. When the locked picture plane with a fixed color is scanned as proposed by the present inventors (Japanese Utility Model Application 115082/84), the noise becomes conspicuous in particular and the disadvantage is that the commercial value of the operation is extremely reduced.